Nunca la dejaria
by Soul Free 1618
Summary: Ella ahora era su vida. Viviria por y para ella, tratando de protegerla hasta de si mismo. Son todos humanos.


Se desperto ni bien el sol se colo por la ventana, tocandolo y molestando su sueño. No le quedo otra que levantarse y empezar un nuevo dia.

Se dirigio al baño a asearse. No quiso verse al espejo. Posponia esa parte de la mañana lo mas que podia. Lavandose el cuerpo vio las heridas de su abdomen, las de sus brazon y piernas. Sabia que la guerra dejaba marcas tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma. _"Pero si dejaria de verlas, las del corazon no recordarian tanto ni se abririan un poco todos los dias", _penso una vez. Cerro los ojos y continuo su ducha.

Al terminar, miro al espejo con resignacion y se acerco a el dispuesto a afeitarse. Se acomodo un poco los mechones verdes de su desordenado cabello "Es hora de cortarlo", penso. Bajo un poco la vista y se encontro directamente con sus ojos. Odiaba verlos. Trataba de evitar cruzarse frente a los espejos porque aborrecia verlos. En ellos, notaba esa parte de el que era oscura. Notaba como se asomaba la maldad de su corazon tratando de escapar. _Tratando de salir._

Se lavo la cara y continuo con su aseo. Miro sus ojeras, producto del insomio que ultimamente se daba mas seguido que antes. _"Espero que no sea mala señal"._

Por su bien y por el de ella, rogaba que no sea asi.

Termino de vestirse, usando ropa de civil, bajo las escaleras de su casa. Solo usaba su uniforme en las ocaciones que se concideraban especiales. Porque aunque la guerra le arruino la vida, el seguia siendo leal a su pais. El dio mucho por el. _"Aunque por ella daria muchisimo mas"_

Preparo el desayuno. La conocia muy bien y sabria que en 10 minutos ella bajaria las escaleras, corriendo y le regalaria un abrazo. No se equivoco.

-¡Buenooos diaaas!- Una niña de no mas de 5 años aparecio corriendo y se lanzo sobre el, abrazandolo y dandole un beso en la frente. -¿Como amaneciste papi?- Le pregunto, sentandose en su silla correspondiente, tomando una galleta y mojandola en su taza de leche.

-Bien.- Mintio. Nunca amanecia bien, pero tenia que ser fuerte. Por ella. -¿Tu?-

-Bien.-Contesto la niña, tratando de ordenar su cabello. -Papi luego me peinas? - Pregunto, sonriente.

-Claro.- Respondio y le devolvio la sonrisa.

Al terminar de desayunar tomo el cepillo de ella y se dispuso a comenzar la tarea. Pero ella lo interrumpio.

-No papi! Usa este.- Y le entrego un cepillo, color cafe y un poco mas grande que el que tenia su padre en sus manos. Sonrio.

-Te gusta mas el cepillo de tu madre ¿Cierto?- Dijo el hombre, dejando a un lado el anterior y tomando el mas grande. Lo observo un momento, recordando.

-Si, es como si ella estuviera conmigo.- Dijo la niña.

-Ella siempre esta contigo.- Deslizo el cepillo por la cabellera pelirroja de su hija. Tenia un aspecto desordenado pero al tocarlo era suave. _"Como el de ella". _

-¿A donde iremos hoy?- Pregunto, mientras su padre le ponia su abrigo y abria la puerta de su casa.

-A ver a unos viejos amigos. Quieren conocerte.- Contesto, mientras salian y cerraba la puerta de su hogar. Entraron al auto y se pusieron en marcha.

-Que amigos?-

-Eran amigos mios y de tu madre cuando viviamos en ese pueblo.- Finalizo el padre.

-Amigos de mama? - Abrio la boca y agrando los ojos de la sorpresa, causando que su padre se riera. -Wow! Crees que les agrade?- Cuestiono, con una sonrisa, emocionada.

-No creo que exista alguien a quien no le agrades.- Rio el padre, resultandole tierno la expresion de su hija. -Ya llegamos.- Concluyo, estacionando el auto.

Ella se desabrocho el cinturon, abrio la puerta y se bajo rapidamente. Espero a su padre y cuando este la alcanzo la tomo de la mano. -Es aqui.- Dijo, guiandola por un camino que dirigia a una casa algo pequeña pero acogedora.

Toco la puerta, algo nervioso. Ella sintio como el ligeramente apretaba un poco mas su mano. Lo jalo, llamando su atencion. La miro y vio como le regalaba una sonrisa. Abrieron la puerta.

-¡Flippy! ¡Dios mio! ¡Cuanto tiempo! - Una muchacha de pelo rosa le recibia calurosamente mientras un muchacho rubio aparecia detras.

-Oh! Hasta que apareciste! - Bromeo al ver a Flippy, mientras se daban un apreton de manos.-¿Ella es tu hija?

-¡Que bonita!- La muchacha de pelo rosa se agacho a la altura de la niña. -Mucho gusto ,damita. Soy Giggles y el es Cuddles.- Dijo, señalando al chico que tenia a su lado. -¿Como te llamas?

-Flaky.- Respondio y sonrio, ante la expresion sorprendida de Giggles. _"Igual que su madre"_

-Mucho gusto, Damisela Flaky.- Bromeo Cuddles, agachandose y dandole un beso en la mano, provocando la risa de la niña. Una risa fresca y melodica, como la de cualquier niño.

-Pasen! Vamos, no se queden en la puerta. Que hace frio.- Los invito a pasar Giggles. Los guio hasta la sala y les indico donde sentarse. -Ire a traerles un poco de te.- Dijo, dirigiendose a la cocina.

-No te preocupes, habra galletas.- Le dijo Cuddles a la pequeña Flaky, al ver la carita que puso al escuchar la palabra "te". Ella le sonrio.

-No me gusta el te.- Dijo, algo avergonzada. Ese gesto hiso que Flippy y Cuddles recordaran a la madre de la niña.

-Porque no vino Flaky?- Cuestiono el rubio al padre de la pequeña. Flippy no contesto, miro a un punto indefinido del salon. Parecia pensar.

-Mami esta en el cielo.- Contesto la niña, inocentemente, al ver que su padre no respondia a una pregunta (segun ella) tan simple. -Dios la necesitaba y ella fue con El.- Concluyo, sonriendo al ver a Giggles volviendo con el te y un plato lleno de galletas.

Cuddles miro a Flippy, buscando alguna afirmacion de lo que acababa de decir la niña. Al no encontrarla, decidio buscarla. Necesitaba saber de su amiga.

-Ya era hora que regresaras.- Dijo Giggles, sentandose al lado de Cuddles. -Un par de años despues de que tu y Flaky se casaran y decidieran irse nos comprometimos.- Sonrio, tomando la mano del rubio a quien tenia a su lado.

-Felicidades.- Sonrio Flippy. -No me sorprende, ya llevaban mucho de novios. Se los veia felices.- Agrego despues.

-A ustedes tambien.- Dijo Cuddles. -Le enviamos una invitacion a la boda, pero no asistieron. Nos preocupamos pero nos llegaron noticias de que estaban bien asi que decidimos no molestar.- Concluyo, rascandose la cabeza y riendo un poco.

-Papi... me aburro...- Se quejo la niña, que al terminar de comer unas cuantas galletas no encontro con que distraerse y esa charla de adultos sobre el pasado no le parecia interesante.

-Flaky, no seas grosera.- Le susurro su padre. Giggles le escucho y decidio intervenir.

-Flaky, quieres ver fotos de tu madre? Tengo el album en la habitacion.- Le propuso la muchacha. A la niña se le ilumino la cara de la alegria y saltando del sillon, dijo que si, casi gritando. Giggles le tomo de la mano y la guio hasta otra habitacion.

-Es una niña muy tierna.- Comento Cuddles, al ver como desaparecian a salir del salon. Flippy sonrio, afirmandolo. Estaba orgulloso de ella. -Es... la viva imagen de Flaky.- El padre de la niña cambio de expresion, dejando la sonrisa para dar paso a un semblante algo triste. -Flippy. ¿Que sucedio con Flaky? Cuando le mandamos esa carta los esperabamos a ti y a ella. Vinieron pero no era la Flaky que esperaba.- Rio un poco, tratando de evitar el ambiente tenso que empezaba a formarse en esa habitacion, en vano. -Es... como si hubieran desaparecido. Tratamos de ubicarlos pero no tuvimos suerte.- Concluyo. -¿Es verdad lo que dijo la pequeña?-

Flippy no deveria ocultarlo. Sabia que tarde o temprano se lo preguntarian. -Es verdad.- Respondio, cortante.

-¿Que le sucedio?- Pregunto. Tenia derecho a saber, aunque temia que la respuesta sea esa que estaba pensando.

Apreto los puños. No le gustaba recordarlo, ese maldito error que arruino su vida y la de su hija, que a pesar de no saberlo el temia que le pasara a ella el mismo destino que su madre.

-Fue... un accidente...- No pudo decir mas. Apoyo los codos sobre sus rodilla y oculto su cara con sus manos, tratando en vano de que las lagrimas no salieran.

Cuddles no podia dar credito a lo que escuchaba. No. El no podia. Dijo que lo habia controlado, de otra manera nadie habria dejado que se casara con Flaky. Todos habian confiado en el. Algo temeroso pregunto; -¿Como ocurrio? - Sabia que estaba pidiendo mucho, que lo estaba hiriendo mas de lo que ya estaba, pero necesitaba saberlo. ¿No?

-Un par de meses luego de que nacio la niña - Cuddles se sorprendio de que Flippy le este contando todo sin rodeos. Presto atencion. -Flaky y yo discutimos. Era de noche los dos estabamos muy irritables. Aunque ahora pienso que ella si tenia derecho a estarlo. -Se seco las lagrimas asi podia ver a Cuddles cara a cara. -Estaba tan fuera de mi que _el _se desespero. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde... -Su voz se quebro y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ella lucia totalmente hermosa, como siempre, pero extremadamente palida. Al tomarla en sus brazos noto con horror que tenia varias apuñaladas en el estomago. Ya se habia ido. -No podia permitirme perder a mi hija tambien. Asi que hui como un cobarde de alli, llevandome a la niña conmigo.- Concluyo. Habia confesado su crimen. Tenia que aceptar que libero un poco el peso que tenia en sus espaldas, pero eso no lo hiso sentirse mejor. _Nada lo haria._

Cuddles estaba paralizado. Sabian del problema de Flippy y aun asi lo aceptaron. Flaky no fue la excepcion.

-Crees... que ella este bien contigo? - Pregunto, algo aterrado, refiriendose a la niña. No queria provocar a Flippy. No con su esposa en la habitacion contigua.

Flippy levanto la vista. Su expresion subitamente cambiada. Estaba totalmente serio y poniendose firme dijo; -Es feliz.-

-Sabes... que no me refiero a eso.- Agrego temeroso Cuddles.

Flippy se levanto. Se irian de alli. Sabia lo que diria. Ellos se la quitarian y no lo permitiria. Nunca la dejaria. Era la unica prueba de que lo que vivio con Flaky no fue un sueño. Se la quitarian y se la entregarian a algun idiota. O se la apropiarian, con la excusa de cuidarla ellos. Ninguna opcion era valida.

-Fue... una mala idea venir aqui.- Giggles volvio con Flaky y el le tomo la mano. -Nos iremos, de acuerdo? Ya es tarde.- Le dijo a la pequeña, poniendole su abrigo.

-Flippy, no tienen que irse, pueden quedarse a almorzar.- Propuso Giggles.

-No, lo lamento, de veras no tengo tiempo.- Le sonrio y se despidio de ellos rapidamente. Casi salio huyendo de alli.

Ya en su auto, en camino a su casa, Flaky le hablo.

-Pasa algo papi?- Cuestiono preocupada.

-No, estoy bien.- La tranquilizo, y cambio de tema. -La pasaste bien con Giggles?-

-Si. Me regalo algunas fotos. - Sonrio la niña, recordando las tantas anecdotas que le contaron de su madre en esa casa. -Podriamos volver algun dia?-

-Tal vez.- Mintio. De ninguna manera volveria. Fue un error pensar que ese muchacho lo entenderia. Nunca mas volveria a contar lo que ocurrio esa noche. Aunque su alma se ahogara lentamente con ese recuerdo. -¿Luego me muestras las fotos que te obsequio Giggles? -

-¡Claro! - Sonrio la niña, y el tambien.

**El primer fanfic que subo :) estoy emocionada! Por favor dejen Reviews con criticas constructivas y destructivas, asi trato de mejorar n_nU gracias por leer!**

**Y por favor, disculpen por las faltas de ortografia. Nunca aprendi como poner tilde a una palabra con la computadora. Lo se, soy una bestia!**


End file.
